Christmas Carols
by tocataindminor
Summary: He's making a list and checking it tiwce, has Cal Lightman been naughty or nice and will he get everything he want's this Christmas?
1. Santa Baby

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to me or any of the characters**_

_**A/N Just a little light Christmas full as it's that time of the year :-)  
**_

_**

* * *

Santa baby**_

The scene was picturesque. A log fire blazed in the ornate hearth of the large manor house that was nestled in the English countryside. A six foot Christmas tree, adorned with twinkling lights and beautiful decorations stood proudly above meticulously wrapped Christmas presents and Christmas decorations were strewn through out the house adding festive cheer. The ground outside the window was white from the thick layer of snow that blanked the landscape and glistened with a faint twinkle under the pale light of the street lamps .Cal Lightman was seated in a red lather Winchester chair his expression pained and concerned. A shrill, blood curdling scream shattered the tranquil scene and caused Cal to spring from his seat.

"Oh God, oh God, oh Jesus…..this hurts so much" Gillian Foster cried thrashing around in pain. Cal dropped to his knees, pulling her into his arms.

"It's alright luv. It's alright. You just hold on, I called for help and she will be here soon" he sooth, stroking her hair.

"Cal, I can't do this, it hurts too much, something's wrong……oh god HELP ME!" she shrieked as another pain shoot through her abdomen casing her to sit bolt upright. Cal looked on helplessly, his stomach twisting into a knot at the sight of Gillian in so much pain. The pain subsided and Gillian relaxed back onto the makeshift bed that Cal had made for her by the fire. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat began to form on her brow, her hair was unkempt and stuck to her damp cheeks in plastered clumps, Cal smiled, even when she was in agony, she was still beautiful.

"Gillian, Gillian, listen to me, Gillian" Cal breathed as he captured her face between his hands "It's going to be ok love, I promise you, it's going to be ok, I've called Scarlet, she's on her way and everything will be ok. Just hold on luv, alright?"

Gillian bit her bottom lip and tears formed in her eyes as a hot pain shoot across her stomach, she buried her head in Cal's chest and let out another scream as he rubbed her back. The pain faded again and she relaxed into his arms. "Oh look, it's midnight" she sighed "It's Christmas, merry Christmas Cal" she said wearily.

"Merry Christmas luv" he said planting a kiss on top of her head, inspiration suddenly striking him as he left her side to rummage under the Christmas tree.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a present I want you to open" he replied as he continued to rummage under the tree.

"You know, around this time last year, we were dancing at the Christmas party" Gillian smiled dreamily.

"I know luv, how could I forget" he beamed as he handed her a small box.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Open it and found out" Gillian tore open the gift to find a small black box, flicking it open she gasped. "Cal!" she breathed.

"Gillian Foster, will you marry me?" Cal asked dropping to one knee. Gillian's eyes flicked from the large diamond ring to Cal's face and distorted with horror.

"No, oh god, no, no, no" Cal's jaw dropped and hurt and confusion flooded his face.

"W..w.w..what?

"No, not no to you! No to what's happening" Gillian began to sob, her whole body ridged with pain.

"Jesus love, what is it" Cal now white with terror "What's wrong"

"Scarlet is going to be too late" Gillian gasped as she clawed at Cal's shirt, "It's happening….the babies coming!"


	2. Lonely This Christmas?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie To Me or any of the characters.**_

_**Just pure fluff I'm afraid, i needed to write something cute and fluffy to cheer me up with the long dark, cold, nights. lol**_

_**I am writing this as though secret santa was the last episode so bear that it mind :-)  
**_

* * *

12 months previous……

_**Lonely This Christmas?**_

His eyes were glued to her, she was the most beautiful, enchanting and intoxicating lovely thing he had ever seen and tonight, under the twinkle of the Christmas lights, she seemed to exude a resonating light that was as captivating as a sirens song. Watching her every move, he couldn't help but smile at how childishly happy Christmas made her. Sipping his forth, or was it his fifth, glass of wine, he sighed with contentment as the hum of excited employees rejoicing in the frivolity of the Christmas party rang in his ears, he tore his eyes away from Gillian and glanced over at the impish looking Loker who was following Torres around like a lost puppy, then at Emily who was dancing vigorously with Heidi, but his eyes soon swung back to Gillian. She was leaning in towards Reynolds, gently planting a fond kiss on his cheek; Cal noted the way his lips curled into a quick smile and the way he held his breath as her lips made contact with the skin of his cheek. _He fancies he_, he grinned, _but who doesn't!_ At that precise moment Gillian's eyes met his and she smiled broadly at him, whispering something into Reynolds ear she patted him gently on the arm and then made her way towards Cal.

His devoured the sight of the approaching woman hungrily, her black and red lace dress clung to her lithe curves, her bright blue eyes twinkled with happiness making her look both seductive and sweet all at the same time, _a potent combination_, Cal mused as he licked his lips.

"Cal Lightman I haven't seen you dance all night!" Gillian teased "This is a party you know"

"Yer, so I've heard" Cal laughed raising his eyebrows "I don't really, DO, dancing Foster. I'll leave it to Emily" he said nodding to his daughter who was now being swung round the dance floor by Loker.

"That's a shame" Gillian replied her voice dropped into a deep, smooth tone "I was going to ask you to dance with me, but if you don't DO dancing…." She shrugged one shoulder and smiled coyly. _If you dance with her, you get to hold her CLOSE to you_. Cal rolled his eyes in mock horror before slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly they began to sway to a jazz version of silent night. Cal breathed deeply, inhaling the viscously sweet scent of her perfume, with each sashay of their bodies he pulled her closer to him until they were flush against each other, bodies meshed together. He could feel a warmth rising in him as he let himself drift away from the noisy party and the inquisitive eyes of the employees who grinned knowingly as the watched their bosses dance. He was in his own world, just him holding Gillian in his arms, deriving pleasure from the feel of her body against his, radiating a comforting warmth and smell that made him want to devour her. As they swayed to the right she moved her head, her lips brushed his ear and he shudder with delight, his breath began to quicken and he was sure she could feel his heart pounding against her. Suddenly he felt very lightheaded, he considered that it could be due to the amount of wine he had consumed but concluded it was more likely down to the close proximity of Gillian Foster. She lent back slightly so she could face him, sparking eyes sweeping across his face, the rest of the room had vanished, all he could focus on were her soulful eyes that seem to penetrate the core of him, he was certain that she could read his thoughts, that she could hear the voice in his head screaming at him to tell her that he loved her. He swallowed hard, forcing the smallest of sounds to echo from his throat.

"Gillian" he half whispered, half coughed

"Yes?" a bemused look creeping onto her lovely features.

"I, er, don't really know how to say this luv, but..well I Lo…."

"Christ, she's gonna be the death of me!" Eli Lokers rasping voice interjected.

"What?" Cal bit. Gillian's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at his harsh tone.

"Emily" Loker continued, seemingly unfazed by Cal's irritated disposition. "She doesn't get that I'm like, twice her age and I just can't keep up with her, she's gonna be the death of me…I always wanted to die by being worn out by a woman but….."

"Loker!" Cal warned.

"Hey Eli, come on, dance with me some more!" Emily called from the dance floor. Loker glanced at the exuberant teenager before rolling his eyes and heading back to her.

"Poor Loker" Gillian giggled "He hates dancing almost as much as you do, he's only dancing with Em to impress Torres" she smiled. "Cal, are you alright? You don't look so good?" Gillian frowned gently touching his arm. _No I'm bloody not alright, I was about to tell you I loved you and the moment was ruined by that idiot_, he thought clenching his jaw.

"Yer, yer I'm fine love, just too much wine and….dancing" he half laughed "I'm just gonna sit in my office for a bit, keep and eye on Emily for me, make sure she doesn't kill Loker" _ although I wouldn't mind killing him_, Gillian nodded.

"Cal, are you sure you're ok?" her voice laced with concern.

"Yer, I will be luv, I just need a moment"

"Oh it's just that you were going to tell me something. I thought that you were going to tell me that you…" she twisted her fingers. She hoped that she hadn't misread the signs; she prayed that he felt the same way as her and that he would use his masterful skill and read the raw emotion flooding her face.

"You thought that I was going to tell you what?" he cocked his head, reading the longing and want on her face. He could see how she felt, he knew how he felt but for some stubborn and stupid reason he just couldn't bring himself to say it, _say it Gillian, just say it and I can say yes,_ he willed her to say those three little words.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" she lied. She saw the disappointment on his face as he turned to leave. She watched him disappear through the crowd of dancing people, her heart sinking as she watched him go, _stupid, stupid, stupid, you should have been honest about how you feel,_ she scolded herself.

"Ha" she laughed as _lonely this Christmas _began to play. Grabbing a glass of wine she took a hearty gulp,

"No I won't be" she vowed before setting off after Cal, buoyed by her Dutch courage and the tingle of excitement that still ran through her from dancing with him. She strode confidently though the party guests and down the deserted corridor towards Cal's office, the laughter and booming sounds of music began to fade into the back ground as she slipped into Cal's quiet, dark office. Cal was sat at his desk; his chair facing the photos behind his desk, only the back of his head was visible as she entered the room.

"Cal, don't turn around and don't say anything, or..or I will loose the courage to say this to you…but Cal…what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Cal…there I've finally said it" She could feel her cheeks burning, twisting her fingers she steadied herself, waiting for his response, but, there was only silence

"Ok Cal, I told you not to say anything, but, you can say something now!" she pleaded, but still nothing. "CAL" the annoyance in her voice growing. Stalking round his desk she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Cal, Cal?" sighing, she rolled her eyes, she had just bared her heart to a sleeping man, he lay slumped in his chair sound asleep. Smiling sadly she bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips and tenderly stroked his face.

"Oh well, who knows, I may be able to tell you that again…someday".

"Hey Gillian, is dad ok?" Gillian jerked her head towards to door to be greeted by a flushed and out of breath Emily.

"He's fine sweetheart, just a bit worn out, let's let him sleep hey!" Emily nodded and smiled.

"You coming back to the party? Eli is like, all over Ria, it's really funny!" Emily giggled.

"Sure" Gillian replied "Sweet dreams Cal" she whispered as she cast one more longing glance at him before leaving him to dream. As the door of his office clicked closed, he opened his eyes and smiled.


End file.
